


The Trouble with Sunroofs

by LilAnnieSunshine



Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caught in the Rain, F/M, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnnieSunshine/pseuds/LilAnnieSunshine
Summary: Sakura gets stranded after she discovers the sunroof of her car is leaking during the storm of the century. She moves it to a covered garage so it can dry out but doesn't want to drive it home in the storm.Did I mention she had to cancel her date that she got all dolled up for because she's now completely soaked?Unfortunately, Naruto can't come to her rescue. Instead he recruits Sasuke, her former (okay, current) crush, to come save her.Written for SasuSaku Month 2020 day 12: Gimme Shelter.Written late because we're in a literal pandemic, the days all feel the same, and I needed a break.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812370
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	The Trouble with Sunroofs

_“Stop being such an asshole and go and get her!”_ Those were the last words Naruto said before hanging up the phone.

Sasuke glared at his own phone in annoyance, debating what to do.

Naruto informed him that their good friend Sakura got stranded at work. Apparently, she discovered the sunroof of her car was leaking. During the storm of the century. After working a ten-hour shift at the hospital.

Naruto explained that Sakura moved her car into the covered parking garage onsite and tried her best to get the water pooling by the front seats out of the car. She was now soaking wet and didn’t want to drive home in a leaking car, she thought the leak would be distracting on the ride home and her apartment complex didn’t have covered spaces anyway. Her plan was to leave it in the garage overnight and hope it dries out a little.

Naruto asked Sasuke to go and get her. He was all gung-ho to be her knight in shining armor when Naruto mentioned the kiss of death… _“anyway, I can’t help her because I’m at a family thing with Hinata. Can you get her? Be nice! She’s really upset because she had to cancel her date.”_

Date. He didn’t like that. He didn’t like that one bit. He didn’t get why he should have to go and rescue her. She got herself into this situation. She could pay for an Uber or a Taxi and hopefully learn her lesson. Why should he help her?

_“Because she’d do the same for you.”_ It was Naruto’s voice he heard in his head. Damn that idiot, when he’s right, he’s right.

He grumbled to himself all the way into his Porsche and then grumbled again on the drive to the hospital. Sasuke always had feelings for Sakura. He just didn’t know how to handle them when he was younger so he was often cruel to her. As an adult he still had feelings for her, he just didn’t feel like he deserved her, but that didn’t mean anyone else could have her.

Sakura checked her phone for the thousandth time as she desperately tried to get her car dry.

She asked Naruto to come and get her only to learn that he was doing a “family thing” with his girlfriend Hinata and her family. Naruto promised to take care of the situation.

But there weren’t any new messages from Naruto, only from Sasuke.

_“Naruto told me what happened. I’m coming to get you. Be outside the main entrance in 5 minutes.”_

Sakura blushed. This was not good. She was wearing a short, tight white dress that just so happened to be soaking wet. She bought it with Ino in preparation for her date tonight.

Sakura spent years pining over Sasuke only to have him barely acknowledge her existence. Then one day a friend of Sasuke’s older brother, Itachi, took interest in her. His name was Sasori, he was a researcher at a lab in town and he slowly took a liking to her. Their conversations were always interesting and she did find him attractive, but he wasn’t Sasuke. Finally Sakura agreed when he asked her on a date, she was curious about what a date with Sasori would entail.

She canceled the date after her dress quickly became soaked as she dealt with the leaking sunroof. Sasori didn’t ask for an explanation when she told him she’d have to reschedule.

She didn’t want Sasori to see her in her current state. Although she wasn’t sure she wanted _Sasuke_ to see her either. Both men would scold her for her poor planning and disheveled appearance. Still, she’d been dealing with Sasuke’s biting words for longer. What was one more time?

She walked up to the entrance of the hospital only to find Sasuke’s Porsche already waiting for her. _“Great, now I’m going to get the seats soaking wet.”_

She opened the car door and let herself in.

He did a double take when he saw her. _“What_ are you wearing?” his tone indicated he thought her choice of outfit was impractical. He looked down from her soaking dress to the white, three-inch wedges on her feet.

“I was supposed to go on a date tonight.” She answered lamely. Admitting to having a date made her feel like she was cheating on him, even though they weren’t together.

“Hn.” Was all Sasuke could say in response. He felt a pang of possessiveness come over him. The soaking wet dress clung to Sakura’s body. Her bra did little to stop her nipples from starting to poke through as the air conditioning blew on her cold, wet dress. He’d never let another man see her like this, even Naruto.

His mind drifted and he wondered who her date was with even though he’d never ask. They were silent for the rest of the car ride.

When they approached her apartment she started digging through her handbag. Her heart sank. She didn’t have the keys to her apartment. She thought back to what she did with them. They were still in her desk, on the same keychain as her car keys, which she left in the desk for safe keeping since she wouldn’t be driving home.

“What’s wrong?” Sasuke noticed that she stopped frantically searching through her purse, but she didn’t pull anything out.

“I left my keys at work.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and drove away from the apartment complex.

To Sakura’s surprise he didn’t drive back to the hospital. Instead she recognized the roads he was taking as the way to his own apartment. “Sasuke –“ she started to ask.

“You’re soaking wet. You need to dry off or else you might get sick. I can take you back to get your keys after you’ve gotten a shower and dry clothes.”

Sakura gulped. This meant she was going back to his apartment. She always had mixed feelings about the place. She liked it because it was large, beautiful, and had a great view of the city. What she didn’t like about it was how _clean_ it was, it didn’t seem lived in. It was like being in a museum, except you shouldn’t be afraid to touch a damn coffee maker like it was some sort of priceless piece of art.

They took an elevator to the twenty-seventh floor and Sasuke let her inside. Sakura took off her shoes and tried her best to walk quickly, but gently to the bathroom so she wouldn’t get water droplets all over the carpet.

“Stop.” Sasuke ordered and she stopped right in the living room. Sasuke went into his own room and came back with a fluffy, white bathrobe like the kind you get in hotels. “You can wear this until your clothes dry.”

“Thank you.” She said sweetly, not sure how she felt being naked under the robe in Sasuke’s presence.

Sakura went into Sasuke’s bathroom and turned on the shower. She peeled of the dress that clung to her skin and stripped off her bra and underwear before getting into the shower.

She sighed as the hot water hit her skin. She had been freezing on the car ride home. The water pressure in Sasuke’s shower was so much better than the water pressure at her own apartment. She felt so relaxed she wondered if it were possible to fall asleep in the shower. She decided she better rally because if she did fall asleep, Sasuke would come in and check on her, and then he’d see her naked and she just wasn’t ready for that.

She heard a knock on the door.

“Come in!” She said behind the safety of the shower curtain.

Sasuke came in. “I’m going to put your clothes in the washer.”

Sakura froze. Sure her dress was innocent enough on its own, but her bra and underwear… they were a nicer pair. They were pretty and lacy. Sometimes she wore them when she just wanted to feel pretty, but tonight she picked them out for the express purpose of going on her date, she had a feeling Sasuke knew that too.

Luckily, he didn’t say anything as she heard him shut the door, leaving the room with her wet clothes.

Sasuke frowned at the bundle in his arms. Just _who_ exactly was Sakura going on a date with that she felt the need to dress like… _that._ He thought the dress was bad enough. He wondered if she’d flash someone if she bent down. He certainly didn’t like the idea of another man seeing the lacy pair of underwear he was putting into the washing machine.

Sasuke knew Sakura, or at least he thought he did. She wasn’t the type to dress up like this for someone she barely knew. So who was the guy she was dressing up for? What were his intentions with her?

He heard the water shut off. Sakura stepped out of the bathroom with the robe on and a towel over her hair.

“It should take a little over an hour to get these clean.” Sasuke announced.

Sakura nodded. She wasn’t sure what to do. She felt like if she sat anywhere she’d somehow damage it. Instead she made her way to the large windows and looked out at the city. It was nice to watch the rain fall and not be out in it, unfortunately it only seemed to be raining harder than when she got picked up from the hospital. She wondered how safe it was for Sasuke to drive her back there to get her keys, then to her apartment, and then back to his own.

“What’s wrong?” He appeared behind her.

Sakura jumped. “I’m just wondering how safe it is for you to be driving tonight…” She said sheepishly. She really didn’t want him to take that as her inviting herself over.

“I suppose there’s no reason you can’t spend the night here.” If he didn’t help her, she might go to the other guy and he certainly didn’t want that. “Just take a seat. I’ll make dinner.”

“I can help –“

“No need. Just make yourself comfortable. Listen for the washer and change your clothes over.”

Sakura nodded and took a seat on the dark gray couch in the living room.

Sasuke went into the kitchen. A rainy night like this was perfect for a soup and sandwich. Luckily, he had two cans of tomato soup, his favorite. It would pair nicely with a grilled cheese sandwich he knew she would love. She had a weakness for carbs and melted cheese.

Once he was done cooking, he called for her. She didn’t answer. She didn’t get up. He walked into the living room to find her asleep on the couch.

She needed to eat something so he woke her up. “Sakura,” He shook her arm.

Sakura started stirring. She jumped when she saw him. She was so relaxed she had forgotten the whole ordeal, up to and including that she was now spending the night at his apartment.

“Dinner is ready.” He told her.

She _was_ hungry. Sakura got up off the couch and went into the kitchen. Sasuke took a seat at the small table.

Sakura’s heart sang when she saw the grilled cheese. She sat down and dipped it into the tomato soup, taking a large bite eagerly.

“I take it you like it?” Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Mmhm.” Sakura said shoveling food into her mouth.

He waited for her to slow down her pace before asking her his next question. “So, your date. Do I know him?”

Sakura froze. Did Sasuke really want to know about who she was seeing? It figured. He was always judgmental of the guys she went out with, Naruto too for that matter. The difference was that Naruto tried to be nice to the guys Sakura dated, Sasuke treated them like dirt.

“Maybe.” Sakura answered. Sasori was friends with Sasuke’s older brother, so maybe they met each other at one point.

“Maybe?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Sakura figured it was best not to beat around the bush. “Sasori. He’s one of Itachi’s friends.”  
“Sasori?” Sasuke asked incredulously. He knew the guy. He was handsome, artistic, and smart, but also rude, haughty and a bit of a creep in Sasuke’s opinion.

“We have interesting conversations.” Sakura shrugged. She didn’t owe anything to Sasuke except maybe a favor and a home-cooked meal.

“Is this your _first_ date with him?”

“It is.”

So Sakura was going to wear that lacey getup on a first date? Just how into Sasori was she?

“What did he say when you canceled.”

“He just told me he was okay with it.”

“He didn’t offer to come and get you?”

“I didn’t tell him what happened.”

Sasuke felt proud that he was there to help Sakura out of a jam and _Sasori_ wasn’t… until he remembered that the only reason he was here helping her was because _Naruto_ asked him. Still, he was the one who rescued her, not Sasori. “You could’ve told me.” Sasuke said. “I know you told Naruto, but you could’ve asked me for help.”

“I didn’t want to trouble you.”

“You’re no trouble.”  
Sakura laughed half-heartedly. “I’m just annoying?”

“Yes… in a good way.”

“I don’t understand.” Said Sakura.

“One day you will.” He told her. He’d have to find the right words some day, but this was a start. He noticed she was done with her food. “Do you want me to get that?”

Sakura nodded.

Sasuke took her plate and his own and went to wash them. “You can watch TV while I do this, if you want.”

It didn’t take Sasuke more than ten minutes to finish washing the dishes, when he returned to the living room he found the TV on and Sakura fast asleep on the couch.

He laughed to himself and turned off the TV.

He picked her up and carried her into his room, she could have the bed, tonight he’d sleep on the couch.

She nuzzled into his chest half asleep, breathing in his scent. “Mmm, Sasuke.”

“I have you, Sakura. Sleep well.” He said, placing her gently into his bed. She was stuck with him for now, taking shelter from the storm, and one day he’d have her forever.


End file.
